The Distant Rose
by EmilyElizabeth123
Summary: The Doctor dreams about Rose Tyler. The one he loved & lost. It's like Rose is actually there with him. -One shot, I'm so sorry if its rubbish, it just popped in my head & thought I'd literally scribble something down- Please R&R? -I know it's rubbish, sorry-


Although The Doctor doesn't mention Rose as much now, he never stopped thinking of her because let's face it, The Doctor and Rose were like a young couple in love and despite the long age gap, it never stopped them.

He remembered all the times they spent together and why he had to let her go. He never seemed to stop loving her and wasn't going to stop no matter how many companions he had. Rose was always the one. Amy and Rory were having fun as a married couple in their own house, even though they were in the TARDIS right now, they were in their room, the room without bunk beds, they still couldn't see why they didn't like bunk beds, he loved the idea of a bed with a ladder! The Doctor was in the control room, alone, whilst Rory and Amy were in their room and searching the TARDIS. He knew how much Amy cared for him but he couldn't stop thinking about Rose. As The Doctor drifted off to sleep, he started to dream.

"Doctor" A voice came from above. "Is that you?"

The Doctor looked up through blurry eyes and saw a familiar smile, he knew exactly who that was, it was Rose.

"Rose? Rose Tyler? Is that really you?" The Doctor said.

"It is you, isn't it? You've changed your face again" Rose laughed.

"Rose Tyler" The Doctor shot up and hugged her.

"Ah! I thought I was never going to see you again!" Rose hugged him tighter.

"You can't. Not really. This isn't real. It's all a dream but oh how I wish it was real"

"I know it's not and that's the sad thing about it, but it feels so real" Rose turned away, shedding a few tears.

"Oh Rose Tyler" The Doctor turned her around. "I will never forget you so don't you worry about that, even if this isnt real, you are never far away from my thoughts"

Rose looked at him and knew he was still the same, no matter how much he changed his face. It was like Sarah Jane Smith and The Doctor moment. No matter what happened. The Doctor would never forget the one who he loved the most. Because that's what Rose was, the one he would love for a very long time to come.

"I've got something to tell you though, Rose." The Doctor mentioned. "I am married now"

"Married?" Rose was shocked. "Oh Doctor, I knew you'd find someone" she smiled. "What's her name?"

"River Song" He said. "It's a long story, which I won't bore you with." He laughed.

"I've heard of that name" Rose said to a surprised Doctor.

"Really?"

"Yes" She said. "She's been in my dreams but I never knew why, it was probably a connection to you, I miss you all the time you know"

"I miss you too"

"You have Amy though?"

"She has Rory"

They both stopped and looked at each other, Rose blamed herself for everything that happened, she always thought if she didn't go back to help the Doctor, they'd still be together and she wouldn't be trapped in parallel world. She knew she shouldn't live in the past and she knew she had her human Doctor, but she wanted THE Doctor, her Doctor. But she knew that she could never get him back again, not the same one, because that was 6 years ago.

"Don't blame yourself Rose" The Doctor said as if he read her mind.

"I can't help it, if only I listened to you, we'd still be together, forever." Rose said with a tear falling from her face.

"Don't cry, you know you can always think of me, like now, this is a dream, we will always have dreams, that's the one think no one can ever take away from us, that's the beauty of dreams you see, always there when you feel alone, always there to welcome you home, all you need to do is dream and I'll be with you, I promise."

"I hope you're right" Rose doubted.

"Hey you" said The Doctor, looking at Rose. "Don't you ever doubt me, not ever"

"I won't, I'll try not too"

"That's a good girl, what else have you got to tell me? We haven't got long, I'll be awake soon" the Doctor said, disappointed.

"My little sister is a nightmare! She's almost 7 years old, remember, I told you my mum was pregnant when we on the bay, she does my head in but I love her"

"Ah yes, Children are a gift" The Doctor smiled.

"You never told me, do you have any children?"

"Ah Rose, now that would be telling" The Doctor laughed.

"You would make such a fantastic father though, you would. Can you imagine it? You're little boy or girl growing up in the TARDIS and seeing everything that no other child will ever see? They'll grow up with the Earth beneath their feat and live in the stars, that was life was perfect, it was beautiful, all those adventures we had, I will never ever forget them, they were my life, you are my life"

"Thankyou. I will never forget you too, I promise"

"And I too, will never forget you."

They both smiled and The Doctor realised how much he truly missed her, yes, he had Amy and Rory but they were set to start a new life soon, The Doctor could never truly love Amy when she has Rory, and he would never simply break up two young people in love, that was not his way of working. He was used to the hurt and pain caused by his companions. But he loved them, nevertheless.

"Before I go Rose, I have something to tell you, something I couldn't say before and never got the chance, I bottled out the last time we met aswel. This is it now Rose, I just have to say."

"Yes?" Rose smiled.

"I love you" The Doctor said to her, at last.

"I love you too" Rose smiled and hugged him, The Doctor was fading and he could hear a faint voice in his head.

"Doctor, Doctor?" It was Amy's voice.

"I have to wake up now, see you in my dreams, Rose Tyler"

The Doctor woke up from his dream and saw Amy beside him.

"You were asleep for ages!" Amy laughed. "Lucky there wasn't an invasion or something" Amy smiled. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Oh nothing, I just fell asleep, I can't remember dreams" The Doctor lied.

The Doctor would always love Rose, and maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to bring her back from her parallel world, for good. He decided he would make that a plan. But for now, all he needed to do was to close his eyes and Rose would be there, waiting for him, like she always was.


End file.
